His First Crush
by Kittenn1011
Summary: Though his friends believed he couldn't stand humans until his mother saved his life, he did have one human friend before it. Kagome Higurashi was his first human best-friend and crush. Companion to "Her First Crush".


Kittenn: Here is the companion to _Her First Crush_!

Elmo: Yup!

Kittenn: We don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!

* * *

**His First Crush**

_Though his friends believed he couldn't stand humans until the 'falling glass' incident, he did have one human friend before it. Kagome Higurashi was his first human best-friend and crush._

* * *

**This entire story is Kurama's point of view, only not in first person. To see Kagome's point of view on this story, see **_Her First Crush_**. It's already up.**

* * *

Contrary to his friends' belief, Kurama had loved another before he loved his mother. That is, if you call a grade school crush "love".

She had the most beautiful blue eyes, and even he thought she must have some foreign blood, but she didn't.

He loathed her at first. He hated all humans, especially the annoying ones. She was one of the annoying ones, determined to become his friend even if it would end the world.

If she managed to annoy him any more, it would've been the end of all human life forms.

Eventually, Kurama warmed up to her. It was actually hard not to, because she was so friendly and kind, one of those people that it was hard not to care about.

Kagome was clumsy and she'd have killed herself by third grade if he wasn't around to help her. He loved how she was always exited and fun to be around. It was just a change of pace for him, and as they say, opposites attract.

He was totally anti-social until he was ten, and his only friend was Kagome until he met Hiei.

The crush began sometime before he was saved by his mother, but sometime after first grade. His crush didn't change the way he acted around her because they only seemed to get closer.

They had sleepovers often throughout grade school. It was strange for them to do so, but they did.

Middle school began too soon for Kurama's likes. His one friend was going to a different school than him.

Kagome made some girl-friends at her school, and they were suspicious of him. He, on the other hand, still only had her to be his friend. Humans still were bothersome most of the time, just tolerable. He only cared about two humans at that point in his life; her and his mother.

The two still met up every weekend and held sleepovers, though they were more just like guests in the other's house.

Whenever they watched a horror movie together, she'd hide behind him. He'd give her a reassuring hug as she used him as her shield.

Soon enough he met Hiei when he was fourteen. He made 'kind-of' friends with the short demon, though if Hiei would ever admit he had friends Kurama would be at the top of the list.

Kagome and Kurama stayed best friends until they were fifteen. Kagome invited him to her party, but she had gone missing that morning. Souta was mumbling something about her falling into the bone-eaters' well in the small shed.

She began to get ill often after that, and Kurama felt heartbroken that he couldn't see her in her time of need. He couldn't just let his first friend get deathly illnesses and not be able to reassure her like he did during the horror movies.

The two grew apart slowly as they couldn't see each other often, and Kurama no longer seemed to be able to bear hugging her because their relationship was slowly dematerializing in front of their eyes. They still cared but it wasn't the same.

Small things that they shared were gone. More foreigners moved to Japan and married Japanese people, so they were no longer given looks in public.

Kagome no longer needed him to be her personal shield from horror movies, and at her sixteenth birthday party, he felt out-of-place.

When his mother fell ill, Kagome was sick too and he felt scared for both. Kagome sent flowers to his mother, but he was worried for both their survival. They had the same deathly illness and he knew he could only wish for one on the mirror.

By the time he was in the Dark Tournament, the relationship was beyond repair. Things would never be what they once were.

They no longer spoke after a while, and didn't even feel the need to invite her to his mother's wedding.

He told her that his mother was married again a week or so after the wedding. He felt she needed to know.

That day he seemed to have put an end to their friendship the moment he left. It wasn't a pleasurable "Ja ne," that he had said as he left.

"Sayonara."

And she had said it back.

The friendship ended on that happy note, that didn't mean hatred or that they just don't need each other. They still cared, but it was over.

It was sort of like how you can love somebody so much to be there for them, while the person you love more you actually love them enough not to be there. They didn't want to have to end it, but they were no longer what they used to be. They still cared for each other, and they cared enough to let the other move on with their life.

He could have never told her his secret, and that secret was the thing in his mind that tore them apart. He could no longer be with somebody who didn't know, and if he told her, he'd be sent to a mental facility.

He got a job at his step-father's company, and the final time he saw her in his life was when his group of friends went to WacDonald's for lunch one day after Yuusuke returned form the makai and Hiei was visiting.

"May I take your order?"

Standing there behind the counter was Kagome.

"I'm not having anything. Fast-food is too greasy, no-offence."

"None taken. It's just a part time job."

Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan joined them and they all ate their meals like usual, which included having to be stopped from having a food-fight.

As he walked out the door, he waved to her. She waved back.

He was happy that she moved on with her life. She probably had a boyfriend and a job, and even a group of friends like he did. People that could be fully honest with her in ways he couldn't.

He couldn't be the one that was there for her anymore, but there would always be a special place in his heart for one Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

**If the "Love Somebody Enough Not To Be There" thing was confusing then tell me in a review and I will try to explain it to you better.**

* * *

Kittenn: Ja!

* * *

**1,022 words**

**4,424 characters (no spaces)**

**5,414 characters (with spaces)**

**124 lines**

**4 pages**

**38 paragraphs**

**Averagely: 9.5 paragraphs a page, 3.25 lines a paragraph, 8.25 words a line.**


End file.
